


Final Fantasy VII - Night at Gold Saucer

by Streti



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cumshot, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streti/pseuds/Streti
Summary: An ancient FF7 quickie, rema... slightly touched up.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife
Kudos: 9





	Final Fantasy VII - Night at Gold Saucer

Tifa had been surprised that Cloud had asked her out to spend the night at Gold Saucer with her. Ever since Aerith had entered the scene, Cloud had seemed like a lost case. But despite that, they had spent a great night in the amusement park, playing arcade games, participating in the funny old-fashioned theater play, and taking a romantic ride in the ferris wheel. In the midst of of a serious talk, they had been interrupted by fireworks, but after that, they had suddenly kissed. The kiss was more than a kiss, Tifa could feel it, and it wasn't just a sentiment. Her hand had been on his chest, and she had felt his heart pounding. He obviously felt something for her, more than quick, simple lust. She could feel that whatever it was in him, deep inside he had a need... for her.

But now it was all over. Cloud didn't look like he had the necessary drive to fulfill what she wanted to happen, and she was too shy to try and close in on him as well. Tifa thought about the situation with him and Aerith and just felt frustrated.

"Hi. Our keys, please?" asked Cloud of the hotel attendant.

Tifa had a terrible stirring within her, she just couldn't let this chance go by.

"Uh... no. Could we have another room?" she asked, visibly surprising Cloud. It wasn't expensive at all, not with all the money they had gathered during their quest. That money had belonged to other unfortunate souls, souls that didn't have any use for it anymore. At least they were again a part of the Lifestream.

Despite his surprise, Cloud didn't say anything, and Tifa was happy about it. She took the keys to the new room, and led the attentive Cloud up the staircase. Her heart was racing, her insides were boiling, and just by looking at him, she knew he felt the same. Or at least what passed for the same for Cloud.

At last, the room. It was decorated in accordance with the hotel's theme, kitchy horror, but Tifa didn't mind that all, it was the most romantic setting she could imagine right now. She turned to face Cloud and said, "I've wanted to do this for so long... please... even if just for this one night, I need to do this."

She kissed Cloud on the mouth even before he could reply. He returned the kiss, however, encouraging her and making her heart jump, and soon she was leading him to the bed by his face, which must have felt a little awkward. All the fires welling within her had grown into burning lust, she was gasping and heaving from the desires within her body, from the yearning towards Cloud, now so close to her.

They fell to the bed, and then fumbled with their clothes together. Cloud's shirt was relatively easy to remove, but Tifa's tight top was trickier. She was always somehow able to fit it over her hefty bust, but it was harder to remove than to put on. The struggles brought on some giggles and laughs, but finally her full breasts, still covered by her brassiere, were released from the confines of the top, and together they were able to to take it off from her completely. The bra was easy to remove, and Tifa was glad to see the enthusiasm with which Cloud went at her breasts. She knew men liked them, and had certainly noticed all the attention her tits got her, but seeing the man she cared about dive so passionately at her nipples touched her deep, rousing jumbles of emotions within her, and the sensations that he brought with simple flicks and licks on her erect nipples felt better than just the physical sensation of his tongue on her sensitive nubs. The situation was so right, so pleasant, that she felt herself getting very hot as the spiky-haired boy demonstrated his need for her, licking and grasping her breasts, then looking up at her with hunger.

"I can't wait," she said, and rose up, forcing him to change position, kneeling on the bed, which was just enough for her to lower his pants. His boxers already had a hard bulge, and upon seeing it, she felt her a wet flush in her pussy. She felt his body, while she felt his hands on her own, and she quickly yanked off his pants altogether and threw them aside. Then it was time for her skirt and panties, which weren't as hard to remove as her top, to her relief, and then, she was suddenly naked in front of him, and he only had flimsy boxers to protect his naked form. He was lean with some muscle, and she loved the feel of his body, but she absolutely needed that lump in her boxers, so down they went, revealing his jutting hardness.

She lay back, and Cloud leaned over her, positioning his member at her womanhood, meeting her expectant gaze. With a pleasure-filled sensation, his meat entered her, and soon he was plunging into her with a steady rhythm. That was the fulfillment of her dreams, and it took place in many different forms, as they moved on and around the bed in different positions, joined at their hips, and seeking further union to each other's bodies through caresses and embraces. Tifa loved the feeling of it, and she liked to see how Cloud paid attention to her breasts, licking her nipples and grasping the full mounds even while plunging his shaft into her, giving her fantastic pleasure. But like all men, Cloud couldn't last forever.

"I'm coming," he said, strained, half asking. 

"On my tits," said Tifa quickly, barely able to think of much at that point.

That's exactly what Cloud did. Drawing his cock from her pussy with an ached look, he gave it just a few strokes. Watching his rigid, pulsing tool, Tifa wondered if even that was needed. It looked like Cloud's cock had a will of its own, and it would have blasted its load all over her, before Cloud actually sprayed her with his manly essence. With his penis above her waist and pelvis, the thick stands of cum flew mostly all over her breasts, with one stray strand making its way on her face. Tifa's tits got an ample coating of spooge, splashed again and again with his thick sperm. Her round, full busts and nipples were covered, glazing her heavy bosom white with seed, with the rest falling on her stomach. It was one of those moments when time slowed down, and Tifa could hardly believe it when he was done. His wet, warm cum was splattered all over her body, and she felt nastier and hornier than in what seemed like an eternity. Now that he had come, she would have to do some work to get him going again, but with her heart pounding and her need aflame and the look in his eyes, she was absolutely sure the night wasn't over yet.


End file.
